


Adrianna's royal adventures

by AdriannaButGay



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Inspired by Tangled (2010), Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaButGay/pseuds/AdriannaButGay
Summary: Fredric is only chief of guard, so Rapunzel is merely a lady in waiting with magical hair.This story instead focuses on Princess Adrianna and Prince Varian as they try to figure out the connection to the rocks in Varian's kingdom and Rapunzel’s hair. Developing a friendship, and kingdoms alliances.





	Adrianna's royal adventures

After the chief of Guard's daughter, Rapunzel, had returned without her magical hair, she had been assigned to watch the princess. Adrianna. A lady in waiting of sorts, taking the job of the chief's other daughter, Cassandra.

Rapunzel and Cassandra didn't act like sisters though, more of very close friend's, and after a week of staying in the castle, Rapunzel's magical hair returned under mysterious circumstances, now indestructible.

Rapunzel snuck into Adrianna's room, and shook her gently "Your highness… Wake up."

"Whyyy?" Adrianna groaned 

"The prince is coming today." Rapunzel shook Adrianna again

Adrianna shot up "PRINCE. Prince Varian and King Quirin. Thank you Rapz."

"Not a problem Adri!" Rapunzel handed Adrianna her day dress and she ran behind her changing wall.

She walked out, and into the throne room, with Cassandra now at her side. King Jacob looked at her "There she is!" He smiled, standing "Quirin, this is princess Adrianna."

Adrianna Curtsied, and Quirin bowed, as did his son. Quirin pushed his son forward "I am Quirin, and this prince Varian."

Varian bowed again "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, you highness." He smiled

"As to you." Adrianna nodded, formally.

Quirin looked at Cassandra "Who is this?"

Jacob looked also at Cassandra "A personal detail. Adrianna has shown herself a knack of getting in trouble. Cassandra keeps that trouble in line." He smiles. Cassandra gives a cocky smirk, she may not be the lady in waiting anymore, but a personal detail was so much better.

"Ah, then the children shall get along great." Quirin laughed, patting Varian's back. Varian blushed

"Now to the matter at hand. Adrianna." Jacob looked at Adrianna "Prince Varian shall be staying with us while king Quirin deals with… Troubles in his kingdom."

Varian looked down and rubbed his arm anxiously, almost as if the trouble was caused by him. Quirin sighed "Yes… Well, I'd better be off. Thank you again."

Jacob smiled "Anything for a friend." He then looked to Adrianna "May you get Varian a room?"

Adrianna smiled "Of course!" She ran up to him and took his arm, giggling "I know exactly where you should stay!" She laughed, pulling him out

Quirin looked to Jacob thankfully "Thank you. I can tell they will be great friends."

"As can I." Jacob laughed "I promise you, if these rocks damage your kingdom much more, we're here to help."

"Thank you, again" Quirin chuckled "I'll see you in due time."

"See you then." Jacob waved him off

Adrianna dragged Varian into the room beside hers, Cassandra following "You'll be staying here." She smiled. Varian immediately reciprocated the smile.

Cassandra smiled at the children "Looks like Rapunzel is on her way." She smiled as her sister barreled down the hall to meet the prince

Varian's smile grew x10 bigger as he heard her name "The Rapunzel?"

"You know her?" Adrianna said, making sure the sheets on Varian's bed fit nice

"KNOW HER?!" He laughed "Rumors of her magical hair have spread through all 7 kingdoms! I would love to study it."

"You like magic? Are you a wizard?" Cassandra inquired curiously 

"NO." He snapped quickly "I-I’m an alchemist." He imminently regretted snapping.

Cassandra laughed as Rapunzel got to the doorway "Prince Varian!" She smiled

"Lady Rapunzel." He bowed. Why was he bowing? She's just a lady in waiting. "Uhm, I was just explaining to her highness how I've heard about your hair." He smiled

Rapunzel curtsied in a response "No need to be so formal. Just Rapunzel."

Varian nods, and Adrianna spoke "Same for me, you can call me Adrianna, Adri, or if you're Cass (not Cassie) you can call me Anna." She joked

Varian nodded and smiled "I wish I had my equipment, but my dad didn't let me bring anything."

"Why not?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow 

"I was trying to…" Varian muttered the next part

"Repeat that?" Cassandra said

"I was trying to study the black rocks in our kingdom." He admitted quickly

"Black rocks?" Rapunzel asked quickly 

"Yeah!" Varian responded, pulling out his notebook he had managed to bring, flipping to a page with the rocks "Black rocks that started appearing about a week ago."

Cassandra and Rapunzel looked to each other, then to Varian. Rapunzel giggled anxiously "Well…"


End file.
